Crush Gear Turbo - Kaizabaan no Chousen!
Crush Gear Turbo - Kaizabaan no Chousen! (激闘!クラッシュギアTURBO カイザーバーンの挑戦!, lit.: '' "Fierce Fighting! Crush Gear Turbo - Kaiservern Challenge!" ) is a theaterical release for ''Crush Gear Turbo. The 20-minute movie was screened on July 20, 2002 during Toei Summer Anime Fair 2002. The events in the movie takes place before the World Cup (i.e. the interquel of the Asia Cup arc as well as the World Cup arc and also introduces a new character and a Crush Gear, Caesarvern. Synopsis The first Crush Gear ever made in the world, Caesarvern is stolen and beats the prize winners of the regional tournaments one after another. Kouya and Takeshi, who won in the Asia Cup, become targets as well. When the unidentified Gear Fighter who handles Caesarvern appears in front of them, the two boys decide to fight together to gain victory over their enemy. Plot The movie opens with a masked figure breaks into the GFA headquarters and attempts to steal a Crush Gear and one of its front weapons placed in a seemingly well-guarded area, only to be interrupted by an unknown person when trying to take a gold-colored front weapon away. The masked figure manages to escape from the top of the building with the Gear. The mysterious person, however, keeps the other front weapon with him. Then the scene cuts to the masked figure using the stolen Gear against a team. It is a typical day at the Tobita Clubhouse when Kaoru tells the news to the rest of the club members about the Oceania Cup champion team that was terribly defeated by a mysterious Gear Fighter. Kyousuke tells Kouya that he will be the next target, since the latter is the runner-up champion of the Asia Cup. Meanwhile, Takeshi is jet skiing at the sea when an unknown cog-shaped platform shows up right under him and his sailboat (Momita, Gomano and Takeshi's bodyguards are inside the sailboat). Back at the clubhouse, the Tobita Club gets out after hearing a rumble that resembles an incoming earthquake. It turns out that the rumble is caused by a mysterious airship that goes above the clubhouse. The airship opens, revealing its crews who abduct the club members. Later, the platform and the airship are seen bringing them away. Kouya is alone in a strange place and starts calling his friends when he hears Takeshi’s voice, much to his shock. Kouya starts telling Takeshi that everyone in the club has been kidnapped by aliens when another voice is calling the two. A huge fire appears to Kouya’s fear, revealing a Crush Gear ring just below the boys. The voice introduces himself as the Gear Emperor. Kouya identifies him as the one who beats the regional champions, and asks him whether if he is an alien (Gear Emperor strongly answers “no” to the question). Then Gear Emperor challenges them to a Gear Fight and states that they cannot escape from the GENIUS Fortress. Takeshi identifies him not as Gear Emperor, but as Jake Groundstein; his old friend who is a son of the owner of Groundstein Group, a rival company of the Manganji Group. As Takeshi finishes changing his clothes, Jake reveals Momita, Gomano and the rest of the Tobita Club; all of them are kept as hostages on several beams. Angered over what Jake had done to their friends, Kouya and Takeshi accept his challenge, and Jake reveals his Gear - Caesarvern. During the battle, Garuda Phoenix and Gaiki throw the Gear into the air, making a chance for Kouya to launch Shining Sword Breaker. Unfortunately his special attack is blocked by Caesarvern’s spherical shield that formed around it, and Garuda Phoenix is nearly sliced by the ring’s blade. Jake tells them that Caesarvern is the first Crush Gear ever made by the legendary Gear God, much to their surprise. He reveals his intention to dominate the world with its destructive power. The battle continues as Caesarvern starts showing its VT Chassis-like power, creates an electrical dome around it and forms a lightning against Garuda Phoenix and Gaiki. Kyousuke finds out that the attack is caused by static electricity generated by the high-speed vibration of Caesarvern’s front weapon. He also adds that Shining Sword Breaker is blocked due to the repulsive-charged static electricity created by the front weapon. Then, Jake activates the centre of the ring that releases several moving obstacles against the two Gears. Kouya expresses his disappointment over the game, but Jake replies that it is a do-or-die battle to destroy the opponent. Next, Jake reminds Takeshi of their first Gear Fight during the latter’s birthday party when they were younger, and how Jake aims to become the Gear Emperor from that point. Ignoring his old friend’s words, Takeshi launches King of the Dragon Fighters against Caesarvern (and also the moving obstacles). Much to his shock, his special attack is blocked as well! Caesarvern starts to lose control and emits red thunderbolts everywhere. Suddenly the door next to Kyousuke opens up and a fortress guard nearly falls down. Then the unknown person throws the gold-colored front weapon to Kyousuke. The Gear Master, along with Jirou and Kuroudo, release Dino Phalanx, Raging Bullet and Shooting Phantom onto an iron bar leading to the ring. Jirou throws the front weapon ahead of their Gears after Kyousuke gives it to him. However, the other fortress guards (led by a familiar voice) release blue-hued Tentakols to prevent them from sending it to Kouya. Raging Bullet and Shooting Phantom go in front of Dino Phalanx, and the guards’ Gears are easily defeated by their spin attack. One of the thunderbolts emitted by Caesarvern destroys a lamp and the two Gears launches a double tornado attack to send the front weapon to Kouya. Gaiki throws out Garuda Phoenix to Kouya so that he can change the current weapon of his Gear. With the newly equipped front weapon, Goldblade, Garuda Phoenix manages to defeat Caesarvern and has its front weapon detached. The GENIUS Fortress begins to collapse just after the battle ends. Takeshi is collecting the Gears until he hears Kouya trying to stop Jake from stepping on Caesarvern. The fortress guards are attempting to open the door (the one where Jake stands in front of it during the battle), but the door’s electromagnetic lock is failed due to an impact from the collapse. The mysterious man appears and states that they have to use Caesarvern with Goldblade in order to escape. Kouya equips the Gear with Goldblade and is going to use it with the door, but Jake decides to do so. Luckily the door opens after he throws Caesarvern to the lock, and everyone manages to escape just before the fortress explodes. As the ending credits rolls out, Kouya hopes to meet Takeshi in the World Cup soon. Jake announces his Gear Emperor speech from the airship and coughs out, to everyone’s laughter. The movie ends with the characters’ Gears lined up in front of a black background before switching to a footage of someone putting Caesarvern (with Goldblade attached) back into its place. Releases The DVD release for Crush Gear Turbo - Kaizabaan no Chousen! was released in Japan on February 25, 2003 by Bandai Visual. The movie's featured front weapon, Goldblade was shipped along with the release for a limited time. A VHS release for the movie was available for rental as well. Apart from that, a maxi single from JAM Project, Get Up Crush Fighter! was released on July 24, 2002 by Lantis. The music album features the insert theme of the movie, Get Up Crush Fighter! and the ending theme, Alright Now! ~Movie Re-mix Ver.~. The background music from the movie is also included. External links * (Archived) Official site * Information in Sunrise's official website Category:Crush Gear Turbo Category:Crush Gear movie